


A Story In Four Pictures

by von_gelmini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Just a silly little short something inspired by a picture set I saw.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	A Story In Four Pictures

* * *

**The first picture:** Tony is watching Peter climb the wall. The kid said he was going stir crazy up in the penthouse and was climbing the walls. Tony teased him that he couldn’t climb the walls of Stark Tower, they had glass that resisted dirt and rain and rarely needed to be washed because of the special coating. Peter said he could do it. Tony said he couldn’t. Peter took it as a dare and now Tony’s torn between worry and wondering if the kid can actually do it.

 **The second picture:** Peter is climbing the unclimbable walls of Stark Tower. And pulling stunts while doing it! That’s his Spider. He’s always making Tony so proud. Even when he’s doing dangerous things that he shouldn’t. Like trying to climb the walls that Tony’s built.

 **The third picture:** Peter’s back down on the ground. They’re talking and flirting and bantering to hide the flirting. And it’s like any other day in the lab or just hanging around together. Which they do so much more now. And it’s different but it’s still just lighthearted. Until Peter says, “Tony, don’t you know that I can climb any wall you build?”

 **The fourth picture:** And yes, Tony gets it. He knows exactly what Peter means. And he knows that it’s true. He not only _can_ he, he already has. All the banter and talking has been hiding. It’s not just teasingly fake flirting. Hasn’t been that for a long time. Tony’s hiding and doesn’t want to tell Peter how much he loves him. But it’s going to come out anyway because he can’t hide, not even if he wants to. There isn’t a wall that his Spider can’t climb. He looks down, blushing like he didn’t know he still could, and he feels like a teenager getting his first flush of love.

**Author's Note:**

> * team-downey-1965 is the original source of the pics
> 
> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
